reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon's Gate
A very powerful Zero Numbering skill. Description Demon's Gate is a skill that entrapped the 13 most powerful demons within the Abyss, the demons who control the thirteen demonic territories. In Hansoo's previous life, he had shed countless drops of tears and blood to defeat these beings. When the skill is activated, a phenomenon occurs inside one's mind. A giant shockwave rings out from within Hansoo's head and his vision quickly darkens. Darkness covers the entire sky, causing the land to fall into shadow. Lightning strikes down from the dark clouds as the surroundings can no longer be seen. The land around Hansoo breaks down and a giant hole appears in which a giant hand rises up and drags him down. Inside is a dark space like an underground cave but with a spacious area. Within this area lies the 13 most powerful demons within the Abyss. From here, Hansoo can choose a demon and borrow its strength for a limited amount of time. Hansoo obtains the skill in the Blue Zone as a reward from the Fairy for killing Melchizedek. Demon's Gate's mastery rises the more it is used. Upon mastery, one is able to become a Transcendent. Abilities Demon's Gate is located inside the user's heart. Demon's Gate allows one to borrow the strength of one of the demons for a limited time by allowing the demon to possess one's body. However, borrowing their strength isn't free. The amount of strength that can be used depends on the user's level and who uses it. The same power could be the difference between the heavens and earth depending on how efficiently one used it. The demons are naturally more efficient at using their own abilities. A demon can forcefully keep possession of the body as well. If Hansoo tried his best then the demon in possession would be affected but if the demon goes berserk then the soul inside the body can only watch while being swept around in the currents. The demons are unpredictable, strong, and intelligent. They enjoyed watching humans stray off course. They enjoyed watching humans who used to remain steadfast suddenly falter and reach an unfavorable end. They would continue to lure them further and further away from their original goals so they could never come close to attaining them again. They never did trades that was disadvantageous to them, and they always had to fulfill their desires. The thing the demons want most is Hansoo's suffering. The Price Information may not be accurate and will be corrected as new chapters are released. As part of the contract, the demons are allowed to read the memories of the user to find the most precious thing and take it away as the price for using their abilities. The Fairies have disallowed the viewing of Hansoo's first incarnation memories. A Judge is used to determine whether the price is unreasonable in relation to the strength loaned out. If it is then the request would then be slightly tweaked. After using the skill twice, the demons requested Hansoo's memories of his past incarnation as the price to be paid. Since the price has been paid in full, Hansoo is temporarily able to use the 13 demons' abilities without limit. However, his memories will slowly fade away during this period. The Demons # Barmamunt of Gluttony. A demon with 2 horns and 13 pairs of wings. Similar in size to a human. Enjoys ripping apart and devouring weaklings. Its true name is Baraamil Pon Baramimunta. In the past, it offered its true name to Hansoo as it shivered in fear, begging Hansoo to let it live as his slave. Its ability is a dark shadow that devours everything nearby with its teeth. No attacks works on it and it ignored the enemies' defenses and devoured them. # Akamael, The Primal Being. A strength obsessed demon with a spider-like body, eight arms, and eight legs. Thousands of eyes on its head glows with red light. It is an existence so large that it treats mountain size Haetaras as bugs. Its ability grants Power to the user by seeping its energy into the user's muscles. # Aroella of Delusion. Ability unknown. # Mary Valentine, The Blood Immortal. Its ability is to transform the user's blood into an army of thousands of human-sized blood-red scorpions. # Barbatoy. '''A pure physical type whose true might comes from an abnormal rate of recovery, ability to take hits, and resistance. # '''Kamateria of Deception. A demon with the ability to deceive all intelligent life forms including humans and even certain lifeless objects. A power so great that even the other demons would try to avoid talking with Kamateria. # One that glows with a white light # One with a horn embedded in its forehead. # One with a terrifiying amount of rage surrounding its body # One who is unfathomably powerful. # ... # ... # ... Site Navigation